It is known to use various combinations of “X”-“Y” position control means to enable investigating a plurality of locations on a process sample surface with an electromagnetic beam. For instance, a Patent to Finarov No. RE38,153 describes a Two-Dimensional Beam Deflector system. It is also known to process samples in an environmentally controlled chamber and investigate the process sample with an electromagnetic beam through a window. This is exemplified by a Patent to Stehle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,002. Further, a Patent to Woollam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,341 describes a system for simultaneously investigating a sample from the top and bottom thereof.
There remains, however, need for improved systems and methods of mapping process samples which are present in an environmentally controlled chamber, using an electromagnetic beam.